


Hello Little One

by LITTLEBOYYOURGOINGTOHELL



Series: Little music director [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Age regressed, Based on that scene from Tarzan, Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLEBOYYOURGOINGTOHELL/pseuds/LITTLEBOYYOURGOINGTOHELL
Summary: Bendy finds a regressed Sammy. fluff ensues
Series: Little music director [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802632
Kudos: 11





	Hello Little One

Bendy wandered through the inked halls of Joey Drew studios. He stopped suddenly when he heard crying. He saw a blanket on the ground and snorted confused. He lifted the blanket revealing a mentally regressed Sammy crying his eyes out. Bendy wiped some ink away to get a good look Sammy stopped crying looking up at him. He tilted his head purring in curiosity. Sammy tilted his head back. Bendy leaned in looking at him interested. Sammy suddenly sneezed “Ahchu!!” Bendy immediately leaned back snorting in surprise. ‘What a big sneeze to come out of something so small!’ He thought to himself. 

He looked down and saw Sammy giggling at him. He leaned down and picked him up “Well hello there lil one~!” Sammy tilted his head at him he hadn't expected Bendy to have a Boston accent. “You must be lil ol Sammy Lawrence~ I heard alot about you~” Bendy suddenly looked confused sniffing at him and then rearing back. “Phew! Someone needs a change! You need a clean...” He laid Sammy down removing his overalls and the filthy diaper ‘Gee whizz! how’d his mother manage??’ He cleaned away the mess and then gently powdered the regressed music director’s bare backside slipping the diaper under him. Putting the diaper on him. “There ya go doll! All clean!” Suddenly Sammy reached out “Mommy!!” Bendy was startled “Mommy? Toots im-“ Sammy hugged him “Mommy Bendy!!” Bendy smiled “Awww~ sweet lil baby ain’t you~~” Sammy seemed to be babytalking. He flashed a wide smile revealing sharp teeth. Sammy got startled and started crying. “Ah! Aw jeeze really got myself into a pickle here...” He held the sobbing prophet not knowing what to do. Then he got it “Hey Angelface~ Are ya ticklish?~” He tickled Sammy getting a giggle out of him. “Someone’s ticklish~!” He continued to tickle him. “Tickle tickle tickle~!!” Sammy giggled harder enjoying the attention. 

Sammy soon cuddled up to him. “Bwendy~” Bendy held him “sleepy?” He got a nod “mmh hmmm...” Bendy laid him in his lap watching him sleep. He’d take great care of him and keep him safe


End file.
